El Amo y su Esclava
by rainbow raw
Summary: Edward Cullen, el próximo rey de Volterra, descubre un día a una bonita chica de la que se queda prendado. Así que decide capturarla y hacerla su esclava. /DOMINANT EDWARD.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

**El Amo y su Esclava.**

«Prefiero morir por rebelión que vivir en silencio y esclavitud. »

* * *

Aún recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que la vi.

Estaba cansado y frustrado, pues Tanya, la mujer que me servía en la cama, había tenido que irse de mi castillo para cuidar a su hermana, Irina, quien se encontraba un poco enferma. Sinceramente, su hermana no podía importarme menos, y aunque le había ordenado que se quedara, ella era consciente de que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Yo aún no era coronado, así que el único que podía ordenarle algo a otra persona de la realeza, era el Rey. Mi padre.

En ese entonces era el año 1850 y yo tenía 101 años, aparentando eternamente 24. Al ser el primogénito de Carlisle Cullen, también era el heredero al trono de Volterra. Mi coronación sería en algunos meses, y yo me encontraba desesperado por el tiempo que faltaba.

Sí, mi mayor deseo era convertirme en el Rey. Dar órdenes a todo el mundo sin que ellos dudaran de hacerlo.

En fin, Tanya se había ido y yo me encontraba frustrado sexualmente. Habían pasado apenas dos días desde su partida y no había asegurado en cuanto tiempo regresaría.

No deseaba solicitar una _esclava. _Esa idea no me agradaba para nada. Es decir, si, había tenido ya muchas esclavas antes, pero no me satisfacían jamás. Me encantaba la idea de que una mujer me perteneciera totalmente, pero siempre terminaba por enfadarme y tenía que escoger otra, y luego otra, y luego, de nuevo, otra. Así que al final, terminé por dejar el vicio, pero mi padre permitió que los otros hombres de la corte, y mis hermanos, Jasper y Emmett, también pudieran seguir disfrutando de la esclavitud de otras chicas.

Cada dos meses, algunos guardias se reunían y salían a la ciudad en busca de jóvenes hermosas que andaban por ahí. Ellos se encargaban de juntar al menos 15 chicas, y luego las traían al castillo Cullen.

Un hombre podía tener más de una esclava si lo deseaba, pero la mayoría terminaba por beberlas, y algunos sádicos las mataban de dolor al castigarlas.

_¿Beber?_ Si, así es.

La realeza de Volterra disponía de hombres y mujeres vampiros. El pueblo que componía a Volterra eran los débiles humanos que se encontraban bajo nuestro dominio. Muchos siglos atrás habían sido doblegados y forzados a obedecernos a los vampiros, la raza superior a ellos.

Ahora todas las razas —al menos la mayoría— convivíamos en paz. Nosotros gobernábamos justamente y ellos no se oponían a nuestro gobierno.

Así que estaba en mi habitación, sin hacer nada, odiando a Tanya por haberse ido, llevándose la única fuente de distracción que tenía.

Entonces de repente, recordé un viejo regalo que me habían dado en la celebración de mi nacimiento, mucho tiempo antes.

Era un espejo _mágico_. Me mostraría cualquier cosa que le pidiera en voz alta. No era algo divertido, ni me emocionaba, pero mis hermanos no estaban y no deseaba salir a las caballerizas a montar.

Estaba guardado en el fondo de mi guardarropa, cubierto por una manta polvorienta de seda. Lo tome por los bordes y lo saqué del armario, para depositarlo con cuidado frente a mí. Yo me senté en un sillón individual, pero muy grande. Me estiré todo lo que quise y saqué un cigarrillo(**A/N**: Los cigarrillos aparecieron en Europa en 1833, aunque me parece que no eran iguales a los de ahora, pero si existían en ese entonces.) que guardaba en el cajón de uno de mis muebles. Me di cuenta de que no tenía con que prenderlo, así que encendí una lámpara de aceite y con el fuego que esta despidió, lo prendí.

De repente me sentí tonto. ¿Cómo tenía que pedirle al espejo que me mostrara algo? ¿Por favor?

—Muéstrame… —dudé de unos segundos lo que quería ver, pero después de unos segundos decidí que sería agradable ver algo relajante. —Muéstrame lo más bello que hay en los alrededores.

Obviamente, estaba pensando en algún paisaje cuando dije eso.

De repente el cristal del espejo se tornó acuoso y borroso, hasta que los colores que se reflejaban en el cambiaron totalmente, y el vidrio se puso sólido de nuevo. Admiré con detenimiento lo que el espejo me mostraba, hasta que me di cuenta de lo que había ahí.

No pude creer lo que veía. Era un bosque verde, lleno de árboles cubiertos con moho, y había una cascada también. El agua de la cascada caía sobre un pequeño manantial de agua azul-transparente, y había una chica bañándose. La chica más hermosa que mis ojos habían visto.

El agua clara le llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura, por lo que podía ver sus senos. Eran perfectamente redondos, y firmes, con pezones tan rosas que estaban a punto de tornarse morados. Su piel era muy blanca, tanto que me pregunte si era un vampiro.

Era de complexión pequeña, muy pequeña. Sus labios eran pequeñitos y carnosos, tan rosas como sus pezones. ¿Serían igual de dulces? No importaba, los probaría ambos.

Su nariz era pequeña y respingona, perfecta para ella. Sus ojos eran grandes y la hacían ver adorable, como a un cachorrito, y totalmente cafés, como el dulce chocolate.

Su cabello era muy largo y castaño, pero pude apreciar que con los rayos de sol, algunos mechones se tornaban de color marrón.

No. Esa chica no podía ser un vampiro. Sus facciones eran demasiado dulces y suaves para serlo, mientras que los vampiros siempre teníamos unos cuantos rasgos felinos.

Me acerque más al espejo para poder verla mejor. Paseaba las manos por todo su cuerpo para limpiarlo, sin darse cuenta de que alguien la observaba.

No tenía idea de quién era la chica. Ni su nombre, o en que parte de Volterra vivía. Nada.

Continué observándola por más tiempo. Me puse muy duro sin remedio, y verdaderamente deseé que Tanya estuviera aquí para satisfacer mi necesidad.

Me levanté y baje mis pantalones. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había hecho esto, pero lo necesitaba. Estaba más duro que nunca y no había tenido ningún tipo de estimulación.

Saqué mi pene de mi ropa interior. Estaba más gordo que nunca, y se había tornado de un rojo furioso. Lo acaricié con suavidad mientras la veía bañarse y en unos minutos, mis movimientos se tornaron más rápidos y fuertes. Comencé a gemir sin poder evitarlo e imaginé que era ella quien me estaba masturbando.

Acerque más el espejo a mí, y volví a sentarme en el sillón, aún masturbándome. Con mi pulgar acaricié mi glande y me estremecí. Estaba verdaderamente sensible, la punta de mi glande rebozaba de pre-semen y continuó saliendo sin parar. Seguí con mi masturbación, la necesidad por correrme se torno violenta e igualmente mis movimientos, pero no lo lograba. Ella seguía bañándose, pero yo sabía que en unos minutos saldría del manantial y yo ya no podría correrme sin verla.

—¡Jessica! —llamé con urgencia a una de las criadas.

Nunca había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo, pero la chica haría lo que yo le dijera.

Unos segundos después, llego corriendo por la puerta, asustada. Quizás pensó que iba a regañarla o algo así.

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta de mi situación, pero la ignoré. Lo importante aquí era mi placer y no ella.

—Acércate —le pedí con voz ronca y sombría.

Ella entró en mi habitación con lentitud y yo devolví mi vista al espejo.

Cuando estuvo frente a mí, me miró esperando mis órdenes. A decir verdad, se veía muy ansiosa.

—Arrodíllate, Jessica —hizo lo que le ordené, y no quito la vista de mi palpitante pene—Vamos, tómalo en tu boca —volví a ordenarle. Tenía el cabello de color similar al ángel en el espejo, así que podría simular que era ella.

Jessica acercó más su rostro, y de pronto sus labios rodearon mi gordo glande y le dio lengüetazos para quitar el pre-semen que había ahí. Cerré los ojos y mi cabeza cayó para atrás, mientras enredaba mis manos en su cabello para empujarla un poco más contra mí.

—Ahmmm… ¡Ah! —gemí sin control y mis caderas saltaron cuando mordió mi pene con suavidad. No era primeriza en esto, estaba seguro.

Dirigí mi vista al espejo, y la diosa había dejado de lavar su cuerpo y ya no estaba en el agua. Ahora se encontraba en la superficie de la tierra, cambiándose. Su vestido era humilde y estaba sucio, pero no opacaba su belleza.

Violentamente separé a Jessica, tirando hacia atrás de sus cabellos.

—¿Conoces a esa mujer? —pregunté con brusquedad. Ella me vio confundida y luego le señalé al espejo para que viera de quien le hablaba.

—Oh, sí, señor. Es Bella, una chica del pueblo —pude percibir amargura en su voz.

Volví a empujar a Jessica contra mi miembro, con una sonrisa maligna en mis labios.

_Vas a ser mi nueva mascota, pequeña Bella._ _Pagarás el precio por ser tan tentadora._

* * *

**BPOV**

Era tarde y yo solo quería comprar un dulce en el mercado. No tenía miedo de salir en la noche, porque jamás me había pasado nada que me asustara, hasta ahora. Mi padre era Charlie Swan, un enorme hombre que me celaba mucho. Sabía que algunos hombres se sentían atraídos por mí, pero ninguno se acercaba por temor a ser despedazados por mi padre. Claramente, estos hombres no le temían para nada.

Antes de llegar al mercado, cuando aún estaba en el bosque, alguien posó su mano sobre mis labios, impidiéndome así gritar, y su brazo se cerró en torno a mi cintura.

—¡La tengo! —gritó

—Perfecto —le contesto otro. Había más te 5 hombres ahí, podía escuchar sus pisadas—el príncipe tiene razón. Es muy hermosa.

—Casi me dan ganas de tomarla para mí —contestó el hombre que me tenía presa.

—Ni lo pienses —dijo una nueva voz—ya sabes lo que te sucedería si lo haces. El señor Cullen te mataría en un parpadear.

Escuche un suspiro y yo me moví inquieta, tratando de zafarme de su brazo, terriblemente asustada. Intenté gritar pero los sonidos que salían de mi boca eran sofocados por su mano.

—¡Cálmate, niña! Joder, si no te quedas quieta, te daré un buen castigo antes de que veas a tu amo.

¿_Amo_? ¿A qué se refería con eso?

El hombre que estaba detrás de mi tomó mis muñecas y las amarró por detrás de mi espalda. También lo hicieron con mis pies, y luego pusieron un pañuelo en mis labios, impidiéndome así, gritar cualquier señal de auxilio.

De pronto sentí como el hombre me empujaba, obligándome a caminar. Para ese momento las lágrimas ya rodaban libremente por mis ojos, pero no me atrevía a gritar. No podía, mi garganta se encontraba discapacitada en ese momento.

Me subieron a un lujoso carruaje, aunque traté de impedirlo, pataleando y sacudiendo mi cuerpo todo lo que podía. Antes de que me diera cuenta, el hombre me volteó para encararlo y me dio una gran bofetada en la mejilla que me hizo caer al suelo.

Lo odié, me dolió e incluso me quemó. Nadie nunca me había golpeado y humillado tanto.

Me tomo bruscamente por el brazo y me obligó a entrar al carruaje, donde, para mi sorpresa, había otra chica en las mismas condiciones que yo. Sus manos y pies amarrados con una cuerda y su boca vendada por un trapo de seda. Era muy linda. De cuerpo muy pequeño, con un rostro de muñeca y cabello corto y lacio, con las puntas perfectamente arregladas. Llevaba un vestido bastante simple y sucio, por lo que intuí que no venía de una familia con mucho dinero, igual que yo.

Sus ojos estaban rojos y mojados por las lagrimas derramadas, y, aunque no podía ver sus labios, supe que trató de sonreírme. Yo solo sollocé y sacudí mi cabeza para tratar de quitarme el pañuelo de la boca, con la intención de preguntarle a donde nos llevaban.

Cuando el pañuelo al fin cayó, ella trató de hacer lo mismo.

—¿A dónde nos llevan? —pregunté desesperada

—No lo sé —me contesto ella una vez que quito el trapo de su boca. Su voz sonaba quebrada, y me hizo saber que era muy pequeña de edad. De pronto me sentí responsable de cuidarla y traté de tranquilizarla.

—Soy Bella. —le dije con suavidad.

—Yo soy Alice. —ella me sonrió suavemente—no me creerás, pero tuve un presentimiento muy malo estos días. Jamás imaginé que pasaría esto.

—Yo solo salí por un caramelo al mercado… desearía no haberlo hecho —me lamenté—Alice, ¿Cuántos años tienes? —le pregunté, para matar la curiosidad.

—En unas semanas cumpliré 15. ¿Cuántos tienes tú?.

—Tengo 17. —le contesté. No esperaba que ella fuera tan pequeña.

Ambas nos quedamos calladas, hasta que de pronto el carruaje se detuvo de golpe. Alice se balanceó para adelante y cayó al suelo, pero se levantó rápidamente y me sonrió avergonzada.

Uno de los hombres abrió la puerta del carruaje. Tomo a Alice, que había comenzado a llorar de nuevo, y la tiro sobre su hombro. Ella trató de morderlo, pero era muy pequeña y no podía contra él.

Después, otro de los hombres —no me había dado cuenta, pero todos llevaban los mismos uniformes—hizo lo mismo conmigo, y me impresioné al ver que estábamos frente al castillo Cullen, los Reyes de Volterra. Muchas veces mi madre me había dicho que no me acercara a ese lugar a menos que me lo ordenaran, y yo nunca tuve la menor duda de que ocultaban algo extraño ahí. Mis padres entraban en pánico cada vez que yo preguntaba qué escondían ahí, y eso me hizo sospechar mucho, pero ya no lo mencioné nunca.

Los hombres sobrantes se fueron hacia el lado izquierdo del castillo, hasta que la pared los oculto de mi vista.

El lugar era muy hermoso, en realidad. El castillo era de piedra dura y vieja, y estaba rodeado de pasto verde y perfectamente cortado. Había también un hermoso lago por la parte derecha del enorme jardín, que reflejaba la luna.

Entramos al castillo, y a Alice la llevaron por el lado contrario al mío.

—¡Alice! —grité

—¡Bella! —sollozó ella. Se perdió de mi vista cuando doblaron al pasillo izquierdo, llevándola lejos de mí.

—¡Si no me dejas ir mi padre te matará! —grité furiosa.

El guardia rió divertido.

—¿Crees que me da miedo tu padre? Niña tonta. Voy a asegurarme de que el Príncipe Edward te castigue.

—¡¿Quién es el Príncipe Edward?! —grité histérica.

—Pequeña malcriada. ¡No te atrevas a levantarme la voz! —exigió molesto— el Príncipe Edward es tu Señor y el mío. Y más vale que te comportes bien frente a él, o te irá muy mal.

Me asusté muchísimo cuando me dijo aquello.

—Por favor —pedí—déjame ir.

—Sí, claro. ¿Y que se ponga furioso con nosotros? No, gracias, bonita. No lo vales.

Unas enormes puertas se abrieron, mostrándome así lo que debía ser el salón de fiestas, donde estaban los dos tronos correspondientes al rey y la reina, que estaban vigilados por dos guardias.

Y ahí, charlando con uno de los guardias, había un hermoso y diabólico hombre. Sus facciones eran perfectas, y su cabello cobrizo y desordenado. Su expresión era de aburrimiento, y sus ojos eran completamente rojos, haciéndolo parecer el mismísimo diablo. Llevaba prendas que se veían muy, muy costosas y finas, a diferencia de las que yo llevaba en este momento. Un vestido feo y sucio.

—Su majestad. —dijo el despreciable hombre, haciéndo una reverencia. Me dejo caer en el suelo, sentada, con las piernas semi-abiertas, y mi pequeño trasero pegó contra el duro suelo. Me sentí muy tonta, como una niña pequeña.

El hermoso hombre sonrió abiertamente mientras me miraba.

—Gracias, Riley. Puedes irte. —ordenó, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia mí.

"Riley" salió del gran Salón, y quien parecía ser el Príncipe Edward, se paró frente a mí, con sus manos cruzadas por detrás de su espalda. Volteé a verlo al rostro, y aunque era muy hermoso, sus ojos me asustaban como el infierno, así que humillantemente, bajé la mirada.

—Isabella—su voz era suave como el terciopelo—he esperado tanto por ti. No tienes idea, pequeña.

* * *

¡Hola, gente! Sip, una nueva historia que ya estaba teniendo ganas de publicar. =) Espero que les guste, va a ser una historia corta, de unos quince capítulos. He estado leyendo historias de éste tipo en inglés y he desarrollado un gran gusto por ellas, así que esta historia es como un respiro de PS y La Bella... Ya tengo este cap. desde hace unas semanas, pero no quería publicarla hasta que subiera el 6to capítulo de la BellaDLB... No se preocupen por esa historia, ya estoy escribiendo el capítulo y será muy largo ^^ Muy, muy largo, más de 17 hojas de word, espero.

Estos vampiros son diferentes, tomen en cuenta eso. Con el tiempo se irán dando cuenta de las cualidades que tienen...

Bueno, besos. Y por cierto, gracias a Troyis, que me ayudo a escoger la introducción de esta historia -había echo tres versiones diferentes, quizas luego pueda hacer una trilogía con ellos-

xoxo. ^^


End file.
